


Lit A Match

by epicallyducky



Series: Everything Is A-OK [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, going to add more tags as this moves along, this story is going to get nsfw-ish in future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallyducky/pseuds/epicallyducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with rules and a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit A Match

_“Come with us, Jack.” they said._  
  
_“It will be fun.” they said._  
  
_Well_ fuck _what they said._  
  
**\- 24 HOURS EARLIER -**  
  
Jack thought his day was going pretty okay. Well, as okay his day could get until he was being shoved into a car at nine in the evening. He never necessarily agreed to this idea; then again he never really disagreed to it, either. Friends tend to do that. Friends tend to make you do things you don’t want to do, and frankly, he was stuck in the middle of yes and no, but not quite anywhere near maybe. It was a decision his brain never took the energy to think about, much to his dismay. As Jack steps –more like stumbles into the car that has the familiar smell of sickeningly-sweet and vomit-inducing air freshener, he knows that it was going to be a long, _long_ night.  
  
“Turn that frown upside down, Jacky-boy!” A cheerful voice exclaimed from the driver’s seat and Jack resists the urge to groan. He didn’t like it when Felix did this; sure he was his best friend but did he really think it was necessary to drag him to every single damn party he gets invited to? Felix knew parties were never Jack’s thing, yet he still insists each time. _“Why can’t he just fucking invite Ken?”_ Jack asks himself every time this happens. He hates himself for never asking Felix this.  
  
“Why exactly am I going again?” Jack asks, his voice lacking interest but Felix does not seem to notice when he replies.

“It’s Marzia’s birthday and you were invited.” Ah, now Jack remembers. A few weeks ago Felix’s girlfriend asked Jack to attend her “birthday party”. They were adults for fuck’s sake, Jack could see through how innocent Marzia Bisognin seemed to be. Jack has been there to save Felix’s drunken ass countless of times, returning him to the girl’s house like some kind of toy that came out of a Lost-and-Found box. Jack thought Marzia was _good_ to Felix, if you caught his drift; he’s slept over at Marzia’s house before and his ears aren’t particularly fond of the memories trying to crawl back into his head. He almost shudders at the thought, deciding to focus on the car ride instead.  
  
Felix could drive; he was a decent driver. Jack was one as well, but he didn’t have a car, so his driver’s license seemed pretty useless to him ever since he turned eighteen. The only complaint Jack had about Felix’s driving is how _terrible_ he was at turning.  
  
_“Sorry!”_ Felix says over his shoulder when he hears a loud ' _thump'_ emit from the back seats as Jack’s head collides with one of the windows. Jack winces at the throbbing pain starting up in the side of his head, reaching up to rub the warm area gently with one hand. He takes a moment to glance out the window; the streets were fairly calm and there were only a few cars accompanying them on the highway. Some of the shops and restaurants were starting to close up for the night due to how late it already was. Jack’s head seems to clear when the car approached the familiar bar.  
  
He sees Felix hit a hand on the steering wheel, “Shit, we’re late.” the blond curses under his breath and Jack rolls his eyes. “Some boyfriend you are.” he mumbles but Felix isn’t listening to him because he’s too busy looking for an empty parking slot. Jack rests his elbow against the car door beside him and holds his head in his hand. He sighs and Felix apparently takes notice of him this time, saying, "Get out and go ahead, I'll follow in a bit." He tells Jack without even looking at him, eyes still swiping left and right to search the cramp parking lot. _"Finally."_ Jack thinks before he opens the car door and hops out of the vehicle, he closes the door and turns his head to watch as Felix drives off deeper into the vast space of worn-out concrete.  
  
Jack exhales through his nose and eyes the building in front of him up and down. The place hasn't changed a bit since the last time he's been there. The bar is still flashy and illuminated by neon lights and old -but still full of life spotlights striking in every direction, the rays of light disappearing into the night sky. It still has the shady aura about it that makes Jack's spine tingle, as well. A lot has happened in this bar; a lot of things Jack feels like he was better off never seeing or experiencing. That one time he found two people fucking in the men's bathroom, that time Felix almost broke up with Marzia while in a drunken state of mind-  
  
_"The duck incident-"_ Jack shakes his head before the thought could come back to haunt him fully. That was a thing he really did not want to think about ever again. He runs a hand through his hair; blinks once.  
  
The brunet hears loud laughter and heavy music pouring out of the bar, and the sound gives him a twinge of nostalgia; albeit a good or bad nostalgia, he is not so certain. He moves to walk, noticing how loud his footsteps sounded despite all the noise coming from the bar. It was a big building. It wasn't your average go-to-once-and-never-come-back-again bar. It had three floors, all of them seeming to be full to the brim most of the time. Marzia's family owned the place, and the people who usually came here were always either her friends or Felix's friends. He walks closer, hands in his pockets.  
  
Now, when you are friends with both Marzia Bisognin and Felix Kjellberg, you should know that your social life is most probably screwed from that point onwards.  
  
Jack has set a number of rules over the years he has known the over-popular power-couple when interacting with other people. Number one: If you don't know them, don't talk to them. Think of it like a ruder version of Stranger Danger. Some people would do anything to get connections to Felix and Marzia, and since those two were popular, all of their friends end up popular as well. Jack did not really mind the popularity, but it would get pretty irritating at times. Random people who recognize him would come up to him and ask when the next party is, or where the couple will be at next. Jack just brushes them off with an "I don't know." and a shrug, then walk off without looking back. He's learned to get used to it faster than he was expecting.  
  
Rule number two is to not befriend any of Marzia's friends who aren't friends with Felix, and to not befriend any friends of Felix's who aren't friends of Marzia. People like that were pointless relationships in Jack's eyes, and he feels like he already has enough of those in his life. More acquaintances and 'friends' did not necessarily mean a better time; he was already content with how his life is right now, anyway.  
  
The last rule he has established for himself is to befriend every mutual friend of Marzia and Felix's; just because. Sure, the couple has fucked up his social life and have gotten him into a massive amount of groan-worthy situations, but they were still his friends; and although Jack would never admit it, he cared about them deeply. Being friends or even just acquaintances with the other mutuals meant more outlets of news about the two, which seemed pretty important to Jack when he thinks about it.  
  
The music and voices sounded unsurprisingly deafening when he finally got to the front door of the bar. He could only imagine what the atmosphere felt like inside. Jack lets out a breath and it clouds up in front of his face due to the cold December weather. He's thankful he wore a hoodie.  
  
_"Better get this over with."_ He thinks as his hand reaches for the freezing door handle. The metal stings his hand with the way it has frosted over and he pushes down, opening the door. A warm gush of air hits every patch of exposed skin he has and he shivers at the sudden contrast. When he steps inside and closes the door he immediately squints his eyes due to how dark it was. The voices and the bass of the music were pounding into his eardrums and he mentally curses at himself for finding it even just a little bit comforting. He hasn't been to this bar in so long; his hands twitch as the all-too-familiar adrenaline makes its way through his bloodstream and leaves him a dazed feeling behind his eyes.

Jack shakes his head and forces his hands into the one pocket of his hoodie. He starts to pull on his left index finger out of a bad habit he has developed over the years. The action helps him calm down and he doesn't know why. Ever since he has started doing it he thought it was weird, the gentle tugging sensation on the finger made his head clear and most of the fog clogging up his brain go away.

Hands still in the pocket, he manages to walk somewhat normally down the ill-lit hallway. The walls are spotless around him but he knows how filthy they get every single night. The bright light at the other end of the hallway calls out to him in temptation and regret-laced whispers and his legs suddenly fail on him for a second. He stumbles but catches the side of the archway at the last moment, and he wishes that his hands were back inside his hoodie pocket. He tries to straighten himself up.

 _"When did you get so_ weak, _McLoughlin?"_ He scowls at the voice snickering in his head, and he  _would_ argue with himself, but the loudness of the bar is helping him block out his internal monologue. He tries to lean casually against the arch and squeezes his eyes shut as several strobe lights and lasers swipe past, blinding him for several seconds. He has been away from places like this for so long he looks like someone fresh out of college with the way he was acting. He doesn't know how to behave in this environment anymore, let alone actually do things in it. What did Felix think he was doing? Getting Jack out here only made him want to go home more, not stay and hang around these kinds of people until the early morning sun rises. Jack actually never really wanted to agree to going to Marzia's party, just because he knew it would be exactly like this. Him feeling nauseous, his brain going all fuzzy, his legs shaking slightly under him; but she was his friend, and her boyfriend was his  _best_ friend, how in the world could he say no?

"Hey!" a hand rests on Jack's shoulder, making him jump in surprise. He hears a laugh and his head turns, "Whoa, calm down there, buddy. Are you okay? You looked like you were gonna pass out." Jack blinks and tries to register the face of the source of the voice in the midst of all the lights and noises. He makes out glasses and raven-colored hair while his mind goes  _"And why would you care?"_ _  
_

"What? Oh- uh, I'm fine. Really." Jack says instead. His stomach twists as he tries to talk over the music and when he closes his mouth again the taste of it is sour. He feels the stranger's hand squeeze his shoulder and Jack finds the fingers digging into him comforting in a way.

"Are you sure? You look like you could use a shot or two." The stranger half smiles at him and Jack knows he's completely lost control of the situation. _"Why is he being nice?"_ Jack asks himself mentally. The guy looked genuinely nice, maybe he was just a good actor; or, he could actually be genuinely nice, but Jack hasn't met any genuinely nice people in quite some time now. Almost every stranger who talked to him just wanted information about the couple -who he apparently hasn't seen ever since he got here.

Jack shrugs the other man's hand off and Jack's grateful he pulled back, "I said I was fine." he says with a twinge of annoyance but tries to cover it up with fake reassurance. The stranger doesn't seem to notice the annoyance.

Mr. Glasses suddenly reaches a hand out again. "Mark. Mark Fischbach." He says and Jack swiftly looks him up and down before reaching out to shake his hand out of habit.

"Sean McLoughlin. Call me Jack." They shake hands and the firmness of it catches Jack off guard for a second.

Mark eyes him strangely after their handshake, saying, "McLoughlin? Felix and Marzia have told me a lot about you." Jack's eyes narrow at this but his mind says to him  _"Rule number three, dumbass."_ and he forces a smile. "Really? I hope they're good things." He chuckles and Mark laughs as well.

"Well, Jack, I-" Mark gets cut off suddenly and Jack feels an arm pull him in, narrowing the space in between him and the bespectacled male. He looks up to see Felix's face plastered with that shit-eating grin he's so well-known for.

 

"Glad to see you two've met."

**Author's Note:**

> [whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaa](http://epicallyducky.tumblr.com/post/116013052906/bisexualjse-epicallyducky-bisexualjse) [brooooooooooooooooooo](http://bisexualjse.tumblr.com/post/116014101601/epicallyducky-bisexualjse-epicallyducky)
> 
>    
> title is from A Party Song (The Walk of Shame) by All Time Low  
>  
> 
> this is actually really really bad and the summary is shit i apologize for ruining such a perfectly good au i gave it my all i really did and this really got shit near the end hhh
> 
>  
> 
> **important reminder: rating may change**


End file.
